El regalo de boda
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia recibe un extraño regalo de boda, en el cual les muestra lo que sería de sus vidas sino hubieran terminado juntos. Obviamente ichiruki , levemente UryuHime


Todos los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, quien hundió su manga como el titanic, lo único mio es la historia, la imagen pertenece a Tiana.

Línea temporal semi au, se desarrolla 10 años en el futuro, tomando algunas cosas del final XD e insinuaciones que hubo en cierta novela ligera que jamaslei :v

Advertencia: IchiRuki -parodia-humor, crack.

* * *

**Comentario original (por ahí del 2017):**

Inspirado en el cuento_ "el regalo de boda"_ de Neil Gaiman, solo tome la idea sobre el regalo de bodas, es un escrito bastante bueno, cuando lo leí hace tiempo me provocó un sentimiento de alegría y a la vez melancolía, por la historia en sí, si tiene oportunidad de leerlo, se los recomiendo ampliamente.

Pues me inspiró para escribir un tipo de crítica a lo que fue el final de bleach y las novelas ligeras que salieron después (obvio que no lo lei, solo los comentarios que había), mi idea derribó del intento de shojo que hicieron con la novela de mi amada taicho y cosas inverosímil para mi uwu.

**Comentario 2020:** después de bastante tiempo, por fin me digne a subir este escrito, se supone que tiene más de 3 años entre mis borradores, fue precisamente hace algunos días después de reelerlo y editarlo hasta que me gustara, he aquí el resultado, básicamente fue como un tipo de crítica al final de bleach, no recuerdo exactamente que deseaba, si hacer una crítica o burlarme del final, solo sé que escribí esto cuando aún estaba recién lo del final de bleach.

Espero que les guste, ya se que no estoy casi en el fandom :'v pero después del final de bleach las cosas ya no fueron las misma, además de que Gintama me absorbió, sobretodo mi OkiKagu XD si ya se habrán dado cuenta, tengo muchos fics de gintama, de hecho si puede checar o tiene curiosidad se darán que casi tengo la misma cantidad de fics de bleach y gintama uwu (en fanfiction obviamente, en wattpad no he subido todos mis fic e_é)

…..

* * *

**Summary:** Ichigo y Rukia recibe un extraño regalo de boda, en el cual les muestra lo que sería de sus vidas sino hubieran terminado juntos.

* * *

**El regalo de boda.**

**Capítulo único**

**Por Frany**

Después de que la boda pasara, que la luna de miel fuera disfrutada, Ichigo y Rukia se disponía a abrir los regalos de boda, ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama matrimonial, Kurosaki tomo un sobre amarillo que sobresalía entre los regalos, intento recordar quién de sus amigos se lo había dado, imágenes fugaces vinieron a su mente, pero ninguna relacionada con aquel extraño sobre.

No tenía remitente, lo cual no le extraño, había recibido varios sobres de regalo, algunos con dinero, otros con cupones de descuentos para víveres (estos últimos cortesía de la tienda de Urahara), pero este era diferente a los pequeños sobres recibidos, era más grande y robusto.

—Oye Rukia, crees que tu hermano sería capaz de regalarnos un sobre lleno de dinero o alguna escritura de una casa — bromeó el peli naranja.

—No creo— musitó Rukia, quien hasta el momento se mantenía empaquetado las botellas de sake que Rangiku le había obsequiado. Ichigo por su lado abrió el sobre amarillo, arqueo una ceja al verse sorprendido por el dichoso regalo.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó la capitana del treceavo escuadrón al ver el rostro de su marido.

—Es un libro —respondió Ichigo, rápidamente una idea fugaz pasó por su mente, no era de extrañarse que recibiera un libro, Ishida recibió uno para su boda, un libro con una portada extraña pero que contenía información sobre posiciones sexuales.

— ¿Un libro?— Rukia soltó una pequeña risa — vaya, no pensé que nos regalara un libro

Era de color blanco, con una extraña calavera negra en el centro del libro, en la parte superior llevaba el nombre _"Bleach: Muerte y fresas",_ en la parte inferior llevaba el nombre de Tite Kubo.

Ichigo no pudo evitar asociar aquel regalo con otro que hizo el capitán comandante a Ishida hace unos años, fue precisamente para la boda de Uryuu, cuando el capitán comandante le obsequio un libro rojo sin título, recuerda perfectamente el rostro que puso su amigo al ver su contenido.

"_Esto te ayudará mucho" le guiño un ojo, "Tu esposa lo agradecerá, ya veras, querido amigo", _Ichigo aun podía recordar el rostro abochornado de su amigo y como este se negaba en aceptarlo.

Al final Ichigo supo que el dichoso libro no era más que uno erótico, uno que mostraba muchas posiciones sexuales y consejos para tener una relación satisfactoria.

Un poco dudoso el teniente decidió investigar si era un libro_ "erótico_",para su suerte no fue así, sino más bien se trataba de un tipo de novela, una novela que trataba precisamente de ellos, conforme iba leyendo el semblante de Ichigo pasó de estar rojo a furioso.

— ¡Que mierda es esto!—vociferó furioso.

— ¿Tan malo es?— inquirió la capitana, abrazado por los hombros a su esposo, en un intento por leer el libro—Ichigo. — musito.

Kurosaki no contesto al momento, si no que intento procesa lo que sus ojos acababan de leer, aquel libro no era muy extenso pero contenía cierta información que lo perturbaba.

—Ichigo. — habló nuevamente Rukia, el joven peli naranja tardó unos segundos en contestar, seguía aturdido por lo que decía aquel libro.

—Al parecer es una especie de novela— comunicó Ichigo, no sabía cómo explicar lo leído, por eso prefirió leerlo en voz alta —_ por motivos que ya todos conocen, decidir aclarar de forma resumida, llenando los huecos argumentales que pudieron generarse en los últimos dos capítulos._

— ¿Resumir? ¿Huecos argumentales?— Rukia entendía cada vez menos.

—Es lo que dice el prólogo—explicó Ichigo, no encontraba mejor forma de explicar lo que estaba leyendo, al parecer ese libro hablaba sobre ellos dos y lo ocurrido en esos últimos diez años, el teniente Kurosaki empezó a leer en voz alta el prólogo de ese libro titulado Bleach: muerte y fresas.

_["La situación fue bastante difícil, las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente al deseado, pero he aquí el final que siempre desee, recapitulare los dos últimos capítulos y describiré brevemente lo ocurrido durante estos diez años, Tite Kubo…]_

— ¿Tite Kubo? — musito Rukia, ese nombre no le resultaba familiar.

_["Muerte y fresas, capítulo 685: luego de casi diez años Rukia Kuchiki fue nombrada como capitana del treceavo escuadrón…]_

—De verdad dice eso— Rukia sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor a lado de su esposo— porque no me dijiste que era una descripción de mi nombramiento, por un momento pensé que era otra cosa—Rukia creía que alguno de sus amigos había hecho la descripción de su nombramiento, como regalo de bodas, después de todo Ichigo y ella se casaron esa misma tarde tras aquel suceso.

—No Rukia, esto no es una descripción de tu nombramiento, no del todo.

— ¿Es acaso de nuestra boda?— indago ella con mucha ilusión, tal vez había sido Renji o Hisagi.

Ichigo no contestó, siguió leyendo en voz alta.

_[..Era justo que después de cubrir por más de diez años, la princesa Kuchiki tomará definitivamente el puesto de capitana del treceavo escuadrón, se veía bastante nerviosa, Renji como siempre a su lado, bromeaba con que ella por fin fuera capitana, por más que Rukia lo amenazara, para todos los presentes Rukia se veía bastante adorable.]_

— ¿Adorable?

_[Se veía hermosa, esos diez años no en vano había pasado en ella, su cabellos cortos quedaron atrás, ahora lucía un cabello largo, sus mejillas enrojecida junto al haori grande que portaba le daba un aspecto bastante tierno— la Kuchiki se sintió avergonzada, ¿de verdad alguien había escrito aquello?— pese a que estaba feliz, siendo un día tan especial, no pudo dejar de sentir melancolía, después de todo, aquel puesto que ella ocuparía alguna vez perteneció a su capitán Ukitake, antes de su muerte._

— ¡Muerto! – Rukia se exalto, posó sus manos en forma de jarra alrededor de su cadera— debe haber un error, como pueden ser tan crueles de escribir aquello ¡MI CAPITÁN NO ESTÁ MUERTO! —Ichigo continuó con la lectura, sabía que Rukia se exaltará por aquello, pero eso no era lo infame, lo que seguía era mucho peor de lo que Rukia imaginaria.

_[…La batalla final resulto con muchas pérdidas, muchos Shinigami había caído, el balance estuvo a punto de colapsar, pero gracias a la ayuda del Uryuu Ishida e Ichigo Kurosaki derrotar al enemigo, Yhwach solo caería momentáneamente, él juró regresar cuando más felices fueran, y así, su venganza estaría completa.]_

— ¿Qué?

—No solo eso— explicó Ichigo— al parecer tras morir Yhwach temporalmente, utilizaron su cadáver como nuevo rey...

— ¡PERO SI EL NUEVO REY ES EL CAPITÁN UKITAKE! ¿Qué clase de regalo es este? —gruño la capitana.

—No lo sé—Ichigo desvió su mirada hacia Rukia — no sé cómo explicarlo, pero este escrito habla sobre lo que ocurrió tras la batalla con Yhwach, pero no como realmente paso.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Aparentemente nosotros dos nos separamos— apretó su manos hasta formarlas en puños, Ichigo continuó con la lectura, mientras más leía en voz alta, el rostro de Rukia cambiaba, como había ocurrido con Ichigo, llegó en un momento donde Ichigo no pudo más, era imposible leer cuando la loca de su esposa no podía ocultar la risa.

—Por dios Rukia, cierra el maldito pico, joder, te estoy leyendo y tú solo te ríes, ¿acaso, no estabas enojada por lo de Ukitake?

Rukia se limpió un par de lagrimitas que había soltado, le dolía la panza de tanto reírse, intentó calmarse pero era imposible, Ichigo parecía leerle una novela rosa, esas donde la chica miserable se queda con el protagonista y son felices por siempre comiendo perdices.

—Lo siento, Ichigo— intentó poner algo de seriedad la capitana— pero es que eso es bastante inverosímil, desde el punto en que lo mires.

—Lo sé, es como si fuera la dimensión desconocida.

— No puedo creer que te casaras con Orihime y de hecho tuvieras un hijo tan joven, eso de _"cuando tenga tiempo, quisiera decirte algo"_ jajaja, sonó tan cursi, ¿qué? ahora escribes poemas de amor.

—Rukia.

—Está bien, pero admite que es divertido.

— ¿Divertido? ¡Casarme siendo joven no es divertido!— casi ladro el chico— peor, traer a un niño siendo un estúpido adolescente, no solo es estúpido si no también irresponsable, mira que a esas edad no me alcanzaba para comprar todo lo que deseaba, sin mencionar que el viejo era un pinche avaro, ¿te imaginas tener un hijo siendo apenas un estudiante? No quiero pensar en donde viviría ahora, si eso fuera real.

—Vivirías debajo de un puente, pobre, viviendo como una rata.

—Rukia.

—Pero no sería tan malo, al menos estarías casado y con un hijo— sonrió Rukia.

—Deja de joderme Rukia, no te burle de mí. — sin embargo la capitana, no dejaba de sonreír, es que leer aquello era realmente divertido, después de todo no se imaginaba a Orihime casada con Ichigo, ella se veía bastante feliz con Uryuu, con sus dos pequeños hijos.

—Te lo digo y te lo volveré a decir, jamás sería tan estúpido como para casarme a esa edad.

—O tener un hijo— burló la Kuchiki— uh, el caliente Kurosaki no tuvo para comprar protección, quien lo diría, siendo su padre doctor, fácilmente pudo conseguir algún método anticonceptivo o una mejor planeación familiar.

—Rukia— Ichigo comenzó a masajear su sien, odiaba que su esposa fuera tan burlona— jamás tendría un hijo tan joven, no soy tan idiota.

—Cierto, pero el Ichigo de esta novela no tuvo dinero para comprar un poco de protección, sí que el Ichigo de esta novela es un adolescente idiota, se olvidó llevar globito para la fiesta– Rukia le guiño un ojo a Ichigo.

—Rukia.

—Solo digo

—Si no te comportas, no seguiré leyendo— amenazó el Kurosaki.

— ¿A si?, te recuerdo que yo soy tu capitana, señor Kuchiki— la mujer de ojos violeta lo dijo con cierto cinismo, Ichigo conto del uno al diez, odiaba que Rukia le echara en cara su puesto, sobre todo su nuevo apellido, maldijo la hora en que Kuchiki le hiciera prometer que él se cambiará de apellido, después de todo, aunque Ichigo hubiera restablecido su clan y salvado más de una ocasión la Seireitei, parecía que el apellido Kuchiki tenía mejor prestigio entre los clanes nobles.

Kurosaki regreso la vista hacia la lectura, estaba a punto de leer nuevamente, sin embargo de último momento se negó a continuar.

—Ni de coño leo esto.

—Que pasa Ichigo, sigo esperando la lectura. —bromeo su esposa mientras se acomodaba a un costado suyo.

— ¡Joder Rukia! no seguiré leyendo, hazlo tú— Kurosaki arrojó aquel libro con odio puro, Rukia no comprendía qué era lo que tanto le molestaba.

—Tan malo se pone.

—Ni que lo digas, esa cosa esa obra de Aizen, estoy casi seguro.

—¿Y ahora qué ocurrió? ¿te quedas calvo y emo cortas venas?— bromeó.

Ichigo no contestó, se cruzó de brazos, tal cual diva se ponía a veces.

Rukia tomó el libro entre sus manos

—Léelo por ti misma. –Respondió.

["_Después de tanto tiempo, Rukia y Renji descubrieron que se amaban, tantos años siendo amigos les hizo darse cuenta que sentía algo especial, aunque la relación de Rukia era más fuerte con Ichigo, la cuestión era que ellos no podía estar juntos, después de todo, Orihime era la heroína de su vida, aquella mujer de grandes pechos había sufrido tanto, era capaz de hacer todo por Ichigo, incluso dejar la escuela de por medio, contra eso, Rukia no podía competir, por tal motivo tanto Rukia como Renji se comprometieron en matrimonio._

_La noticia fue impactante para muchos de sus compañeras, sobre todo para Hisagi, quien al igual que Renji había estado largo tiempo en la friendzone, aquello afectó a Ichigo, porque Rukia era más que su amiga pero menos que amantes, Ichigo se dio cuenta que se quedaría solo, hasta que vio al salvavidas de su vida, el amor inexistente por Orihime nació, de pronto Ichigo se sentía con ganas de escribir poemas, amar a la lluvia y perder la mayoría de su cabello.]_

— ¿Enserio dice esto?

—Sigue leyendo.

_[…_—_ ¿Te cambiaras de apellido?— cuestionó la nueva presidenta de la asociación de mujeres Shinigami. Rukia lo medito por un momento._

—_No creo, sería muy raro cambiare mi apellido, la gente se sorprendía, ya vez como Hisagi quedó con la boca abierta luego de que anunciara mi matrimonio con Renji._

—_Ni que lo digas— bufó la mujer del cabello rubio— parecía que le entraría una mosca a su boca— comentó como si nada Rangiku Matsumoto._

—_Rukia Abarai, suena bastante raro— dijo dando un sorbo a su té, las chicas asintieron, todavía les resultaba raro la relación de ambos Shinigami, nadie pensó que Renji y Rukia iniciaría una relación, que esta terminaría en boda, si ambos eran como hermanos. _

— _¿Lo amas Rukia?_

—_No tienes idea— sonrió la mujer con ojos brillosos, sacado de quién sabe dónde una foto de su amado— es como el aire que respiro…]_

— ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE RUKIA ES ESTA?!— se cuestión en voz alta Rukia, releyó nuevamente aquella conversación – ni-sama jamás hubiera permitido que me cambiara el apellido.

Ichigo soltó una risa.

— Uh, te imaginas si te hubieras cambiado el apellido, seguramente la gente se hubiera muerto de la impresión, capitana Kuchiki— una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de su marido— _"es como el aire que respiro",_ jajaja, que cursi.

Rukia se sonroja de vergüenza, sin dudarlo dos veces, tiró aquel libro a la pared, sin embargo este rebotó y rozó levemente el rostro de Ichigo.

—Rukiaaa.

— ¡No fue mi culpa! — Se defendió la señora Kurosaki— es culpa de ese estúpido libro, ash — Gruño exasperada— jamás diría eso— la chica no dejaba de fruncir el ceño, jamás diría algo tan cursi, mucho menos expresarse de esa manera por Renji, era casi como su hermano— aunque me hubiera casado con Renji, nunca sería así, yo... Yo…

—Calmante, este libro simplemente es una mierda, es como leer esas estúpidas novelas que abundan por internet.

—No puedo creer que alguien escribiera esto.

—Es demasiado loco e inverosímil, con razón al inicio dice que escribió esto para aclarar los posibles huecos argumentales.

—Si que está loco la persona que escribio esto. Si yo fuera uno de sus lectores, no dudaría en quemar todo sus libros, ¿te imaginas que nuestra historia fuera un libro y que terminara de esta forma?

—Ni lo digas.

—Te imaginas yo como doctor, viviendo una vida normal, teniendo un hijo tan joven y casado con alguien que no fueras tú— Ichigo suspiro— en 17 meses que no estuvimos juntos me sentí morir, ahora imagínate estar separados por varios años, no quiero ni imaginármelo.

—No sabía que fuera tan cursi, querido— dijo con voz melosa—Kurosaki-kun

—Joder no me llame así, sabe que lo odio.

—Sabe, me causo cierta gracia que Renji te animará a confesarte.

—Creo que sería la última persona a quien le pediría un consejo.

—Ni siquiera cuando me pediste salir, fuiste tan pasivo Ichigo. — a Rukia le daba cierta satisfacción molestar a su marido, sobre todo al ver el rostro que ponía.

—Cállate enana—gruño.

—Pero debo admitir que eso de tener una hija no es tan malo.

—No me digas que ahora quieres tener hijos.

—No veo porque no, dime, ¿no te gustaría tener un hijo, Ichigo? — El Kurosaki se sonrojo, no lo quería admitir pero más de una vez se había imagino los posibles hijos que tendría con Rukia, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo, le daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo, había soñado con una niña idéntica a su esposa, claro que con su color de cabello, o un niño parecido a él con los ojos de Rukia.

—Tks, quizás… más adelante quizás— respondió con las mejillas ligeramente rojas—pero por el momento, me gusta que solo seamos nosotros dos, deseo disfrutar nuestro matrimonio antes de tener hijos, mira que tardamos diez años en casarnos.

—Esa no fue mi culpa, si no la tuya señor Shiba.

— ¡Quien iba a pensar que tardaría tanto tiempo en restablecer mi clan y reconstruir todo Seireitei!

—Sabes— Kuchiki tomó el libro que le había arrojado a su esposo— este libro es bastante irónico. Es como si viéramos un mundo alterno, es extraño, ¿no crees?

—Me pregunto quién lo regalo.

—No tengo la menor idea, sin embargo— una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Rukia— creo que te hubieras visto sexy siendo semi calvo.

—Rukia. — gruño su esposo, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Pero en serio Ichigo, me resulta imposible creerlo que Orihime dejará sus sueños por casarse, si es tan feliz con su panadería.

— Lo mismo pienso, ella es tan feliz cumpliendo su sueño, sin mencionar como Ishida es feliz con su propia línea de ropa, no me lo imagino como doctor, aunque sabiendo como es, no dudo que fuera un excelente médico.

—Oye Ichigo, ¿Por qué crees que nos regalaron este libro?

—No lo sé— admitió el teniente Kurosaki.

— Crees que nuestras vidas hubieran sido diferente, si las cosas hubiera ocurrido de otra manera. — Ichigo no contesto, nuevamente releyó lo que decía el prólogo del libro, recapitulo todo lo leído y lo comparo con lo que realmente había ocurrido en esos diez años, aunque difería mucho de lo acontecido, el libro aparentaba tener un final feliz.

Pero ¿realmente era un final feliz para ellos?, la respuesta era obvia, no.

No podía imaginar una vida sin Rukia, ella era su rayo de luz que iluminaba su vida, era quien paró su lluvia interna, fue ella quien se encargó de curar todas esas heridas que poseía y calmó los demonios que lo acechaban tras la muerte de mi madre.

Rukia no solo salvó su vida, sino que le dio una razón para vivir, le dio el poder para proteger a todas las personas que amaba, lo hizo la persona que era. Su final feliz no podía ser más que con Rukia Kuchiki, su rayo de luz, ella era su hilo rojo, más allá de la muerte misma.

Así que ese libro estaba equivocado, él no podía ser feliz con otra persona que no fuera su Rukia, ya no deseaba tener una vida común y corriente, mucho menos casarse con Orihime, la quería pero no de forma romántica, él podía afirmar que Orihime no cambiar su actual vida a lado de Uryuu, así como Ichigo no cambiaría su actual vida con Rukia.

No sabía quién era ese tal Kubo, pero definitivamente ese final del que hablaba, no era uno bueno para su historia tan larga y profunda como lo era la suya.

—En vez de pensar en este libro, no crees que deberíamos estar haciendo otro tipo de cosas, señora Kurosaki— Rukia sonrió ante tan descarada insinuación.

— ¿Me está proponiendo algo, señor Kuchiki? — le cuestionó, no era de ser demasiado afectivos en público, sin embargo en la intimidad de su casa, la situación cambiaba.

El joven Shinigami tomó por la cintura a su esposa, ella simplemente sonrió por tal gesto, ambos se miraron, no hizo falta más palabras, las caricias y los besos no se hicieron esperar, los dos dieron rienda suelta a su amor, ellos eran dos y luego se convirtieron en uno.

...

Más tarde esa noche, tanto Ichigo como Rukia decidieron quemar aquel regalo, en un principio no lo quería hacer, pero luego de recordar un viejo cuento que Ichigo leyó sobre una pintura maldita y un hombre llamado Dorian Gray, decidió que era mejor hacerlo.

Y mientras las hojas de aquel libro ardían en la pequeña e improvisada parrilla, en otro lugar, un hombre de cabellos blanquecinos sonría, al parecer su regalo de bodas les había llegado.

Tiempo atrás, tras la batalla final contra Yhwach, el capitán Ukitake utilizó el poder otorgado por el dios Mimihagi*, no solo se convirtió en el nuevo rey, sino que capturó el posible futuro agridulce que ambos Shinigami tendrían y que hoy, gracias a ese regalo ambos Shinigami podría ser felices.

Ukitake les mando este regalo solo con el único objetivo de que fuera destruido, después de todo tenia caso conservarlo, el único objetivo enviarle ese regalo fue para que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo afortunados que eran de ser felices.

**Fin**

* * *

**Mimihagi*** es un dios caído que operaba en las zonas exteriores del este del Rukongai y actúa como la mano derecha del Rey Espíritu.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí 😘 muchas gracias por leer. 😊🙇⭐🌟✨🌠🙊🙉🙈

De verdad gracias por leer, agregar este fic a tus favoritos y comentar ;)🐰❤️😊

hasta la próxima

* * *

Este fic fue escrito hace como 3 años, por ahi del 2017, en el transcurso de los años se fue modificado hasta llegar al día de hoy.

* * *

**Fecha de publicación por primera vez: 29-01-2020 (después de casi 3 años uwu, por fin :'v)**


End file.
